Maya Bzee
Maya Bzee - córka szalonego naukowca, który podczas pewnego eksperymentu zmienił ją w humanoidalną pszczołę. Starsza siostra Lady. Są jak ogień i woda. Lady jest spokojna i opanowana, ale ździebko roztrzepana, zaś Maya jest energiczna, żywiołowa i niespokojna. Nie może zbyt długo usiedzieć na miejscu, jednak jest stała w uczuciach i nie zmienia swoich partnerów jak rękawiczki. Przemieniła się w humanoidalną pszczołę po powrocie ze szkoły, kiedy jej tatuś wpadł na nowy pomysł i wbrew jej woli zamknął ją w swoim laboratorium w specjalnej komorze mieszania genów. Upiorka stwierdziła, że czara goryczy się przelała i uciekła z domu, znalazła ulotkę reklamującą Straszyceum. Postanowiła zadzwonić pod podany numer i poszukać pomocy wśród takich jak ona. Dziewczyna to zamiłowana odkrywczyni globu. Kocha geografię oraz poznawanie otaczającego ją świata. Osobowość Maya jest osobą, która stara się nie pchać na pierwszy plan, aczkolwiek ma w sobie coś, co pozwala jej błyszczeć i często staje się obiektem zainteresowania. Pszczółka nie jest osobą leniwą, starannie przykłada się do zaczętej pracy, niestety dosyć łatwo ją zdenerwować, a w złości wyłazi z dziewczyny ironiczna maruda. Życie nauczyło Mayę, że tylko praca daje efekt, a "bez pracy nie ma kołaczy", jej dzieciństwo nie było usłane różami, gdyż jej rodzice częściej niż córką zajmowali się wyzwiskami na swój temat. W dzieciństwie, Maya była marzycielką, chociaż wiele osób z uwagi na sytuację materialną, stan jej ojczulka i życiową spisało pszczółkę na straty, dziewczyna poprzysięgła sobie, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko, żeby zamknąć za sobą wrota przeszłości. By nie skończyć jak jej ojciec (którego się wyparła) oszalała, z niespełnionymi planami na życie oraz marzeniami, jako obiekt powszechnej nienawiści. W szkole woli być postronnym obserwatorem, niż pchać się w centrum szkolnych pseudogwiazdek. Chociaż wydaje się być chłodną osobą, z uwagi na dosyć surowe podejście do życia, której zabawy typu szkolna dyskoteka nie w głowie, pszczółka zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Cechuje ją prawdomówność, możesz być pewien, że Maya ciebie nie oszuka, widzi wszystko takim, jakim jest, nie jest naiwna i niełatwo namącić jej w głowie. Wiele osób ceni sobie pracowitość Mai, kiedy tylko zachowa spokój, potrafi okiełznać nawet najcięższe zadanie. Pasje dziewczyny, a w dużej mierze dziennikarstwo, sprawiły, że stała się wrażliwa na różne, codzienne sytuacje. Choć nie udziela się w wolontariatach, ma dobre serce przepełnione troską o innych i nie przejdzie obojętnie obok cierpiącej osoby. Bohatera zgrywać nie będzie, jeśli pomoże to tak, by nie uzyskać rozgłosu. Maya nie jest rozmowną osobą, słowa woli przekształcać w czyn. Najbardziej nie lubi marnotrawienia tak cennego bytu jakim jest czas. Wygląd Maya jest wysoką dziewczyną o żółtawej cerze pokrytej owadzim pancerzykiem. Jej szyję delikatnie porasta czarno - żółtawe futerko, zaś nogi do kolan oraz ręce do łokci mają czarne ubarwienie. Z pleców nastolatki wyrasta para pszczelich skrzydełek, a jej uszy posiadają małe.... czułki. Brwi nastolatka ma delikatnie zarysowane w barwie smolistej czerni, a tęczówki neonowej pomarańczy. Z kości ogonowej Mai wyrasta małe żądło. Relacje 'Rodzina' Matka dziewczyny umarła, kiedy Maya była niemowlakiem, natomiast ojciec był normalsem pasjonującym się eksperymentami... na córkach. W wyniku jednego z nich zmienił dziewczynę w humanoidalną pszczołę, a jej młodszą siostrę w humanoidalną biedronkę. Dziewczyna od zawsze swojego ojca uważała za niezrównoważonego psychicznie. Od czasu wypadku w laboratorium, dziewczyna zerwała z mężczyzną wszelki kontakt, a także wyprowadziła si nie tylko z domu rodzinnego, ale i z kraju. 'Dalsza rodzina' Maya kontakt zerwała nie tylko z ojcem, ale i z całą swoją rodziną. Najbliższą osobą dla Mai stała się jej siostra. 'Przyjaciele' Maya zaprzyjaźniła się z córką Jorōgumo Eriką Kumonosu. 'Znajomi' Dosyć dobre stosunki Maya złapała z Bridgette Gargouille, której pomogła na zajęciach. Znajomym pszczółki jest również gryf - Casper "Caspian" Blazing. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie zapałała sympatią do Huāhuǒ Huang. 'Miłość' Maya na tę chwilę nie jest zakochana. Dziewczyna niełatwo się zakochuje, nawet w przeszłości nie była w związku. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada zwierząt, jednakże w przeszłości posiadała kota. 'Historie relacji' Z Huāhuǒ Huang Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego ślicznego dnia, kiedy Hu miała ochotę zabić jednego z uczniów swoim kijem. Pędziła po szkolnym korytarzu wściekła, aż w końcu wpadła na Mayę. Panna Bzee wściekła zaczęła wrzeszczeć na feniksa. Po chwili jednak zauważyła, że dziewczyna trzyma kij bejsbolowy, więc prędko się wycofała. Jednak bardzo często próbuje znaleźć jakieś sposoby, by oczernić Hu. Z Luane Lono Dziewczyny poznały się przypadkiem, dosłownie wpadły na siebie na korytarzu szkolnym, Maya, jak to ma w zwyczaju, zaczęła krzyczeć na duszycę, a ta zwyczajnie olała dziewczynę, co wprawiło pannę Bzee w małe zamieszanie. Później znów na siebie wpadły, i tak wpadały na siebie aż zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać, śmiały się, że chyba są na siebie skazane, obecnie często się widują oraz uczą, mimo że uczęszczają do dwóch oddzielnych klas. Zdolności *'Latanie' - Dzięki swoim skrzydełkom, dziewczyna jest w stanie wznieść się na małe wysokości. *'Orientacja w terenie' - Dziewczyna posiada zwiększoną zdolność do odnalezienia się w terenie oraz zapamiętania jego ukształtowania. *'Żądlenie' - Dziewczyna dzięki genom pszczoły zyskała zdolność do wytwarzania trucizny, sprowadzającej ból. Co ciekawsze, Maya może używać trucizny w przeciwieństwie do pszczoły - nie jeden raz. Zainteresowania 'Dziennikarstwo' Maya od dawna interesuje się dziennikarstwem. Swoje doświadczenia oraz obserwacje uwielbia spisywać w formie dzienników, które od czasu do czasu ozdabia ilustracjami. Dziewczyna ubiega się o posadę w szkolnej gazetce. Jej zdolności obserwatorskie oraz umiejętność bycia obiektywnym czynią z dziewczyny dobry materiał na redaktorkę. 'Podróże' Dziewczynę już od małego niezwykle interesował otaczający ją świat. Z fascynacją czytała przeróżne książki geograficzne, czy wyszukiwała informacji na własną rękę. W dzieciństwie wielokrotnie podróżowała do przeróżnych zakątków rodzinnej Francji, a na prowincji spędzała nieraz całe wakacje. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Często podczas rozmów wydaje z siebie dźwięki podobne do bzyczenia owadów, wysławia się z delikatnym akcentem. *Pszczelich skrzydełkach. *Zdecydowanie po czarno żółtej cerze pokrytej przy szyi delikatnie futerkiem. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Brak, inni zwracają się do dziewczyny po prostu Maya. *'Nie rusza się bez' - Czegoś słodkiego. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Naprawdę?" *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Słodycze, podróże oraz świeże kwiaty. *'...A najmniej' - Naśmiewania się z jej osoby, gorzkiego smaku. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Obecnie, Maya mieszka sama w szkolnym dormitorium. Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Ulubione kwiaty Mai to słoneczniki. *Posiada małe żądło. *Koncepcja humanoidalnej pszczoły oraz jej siostry, która stała się humanoidalną biedronką, jest zainspirowany super bohaterkami Ladybug oraz Queen Bee z serialu animowanego "Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir", co ciekawsze, miejsce akcji serialu mieści się w Paryżu we współczesnej Francji. *Imię dziewczyny jest nawiązaniem do bajki dla dzieci o tytule "Pszczółka Maja". Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|238pxFrancja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Klasyczny potwór Rasa dziewczyny nie jest jasno określona. Kiedyś była zwykła nastolatką, jej geny zostały pomieszane z genami pszczoły miodnej, co zaburzyło jej łańcuch DNA, tworząc z niej humanoidalną pszczołę, dlatego wiele osób nazywa ją "eksperymentem genetycznym". Galeria Maya.jpg|pierwszy rysunek Maya moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany W różnych seriach Maya AMHI.jpeg Od innych Maya Skullette.png|Skullette Mayi od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'ok. 2016' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać i zastrzega znaki dla Maya Bzee. *'ok.2016' - Pojawia się bio Mai oraz zostaje ujawniony wygląd. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Mayą oraz tekst. *'20.02.18' - Maya zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Eksperymenty Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija